The Mad Baby
by Misskeke
Summary: Little Tatiana Jones was kidnaped by Alyssa Carter's kidnapper years ago. Nobody can find her and Alyssa's remainings. Now Cyrus thinks she's a great addition to the house. What happens when her and Alyssa escape the glass house to find there killer? Will the get out or stay trapped?
1. The Lonely Baby and The Mad Baby

_**Misskeke: I do not own Alyssa Carter(The Lonely Baby).I do not own Billy and all 13 ghost.**_

* * *

**_Tatiana was walking home all by herself. She was scared because she noticed a white van drive up on her._**

**_A window rolled down._**

**_'Hey Tatiana.'_**

**_'Steve.'_**

**_'Look I'm sorry for what I said back there. Can Tatiana forgive me?'_**

**_'She does.'_**

**_'Hey do you need a ride home?'_**

**_'Okay.'_**

**_Tatiana walks to the passenger side door ,opens it and climbs in._**

**_'So Tatiana do you have friends?'_**

**_'Did but she doesn't want to talk about it.'_**

**_'Come on pretty face. You can tell me.'_**

**_Tatiana looks at Steve's face, lets a sigh out and tells him._**

**_'Her best friend was Alyssa Carter. She disappeared like maybe 1 or 2 years ago. Its really hard because that was Tatiana's best friend.'_**

**_'I'm so sorry.'_**

**_Sorry he was the one who killed Alyssa and he's saying sorry. The nerve. Why kill a innocent little girl? What kind of person is that crazy?_**

**_Tatiana fell asleep._**

**_Steve's phone rings._**

**_'Hello?' Steve says._**

**_'Do you have the girl?' The man on the side of the phone says._**

**_'She's sleep. Do I have to do this?'_**

**_'Yes. She might start to get curious about The Lonely Baby's death.'_**

**_'Okay.'_**

**_Steve hangs up and starts driving to his house._**

**_In Steve's house_**

**_'Steve Tatiana wants to go home.'_**

**_'Sorry but I got lost.'_**

**_'So Tatiana can't go home?'_**

**_'No but lets play games.'_**

**_'Hide-and-Seek?'_**

**_'Sure. You hide and I'll seek.'_**

**_'If you win tatiana can't go home.'_**

**_'If I win Tatiana has to do ANYTHING I say or command.'_**

**_'Deal.' _**


	2. Meeting

**_Misskeke: I do not own 13 ghost. I own what is not in The Lonely Baby. _**

* * *

_** As days and years placed by a the bottom of the ocean lies a dirty blonde haired girl. Her name was Tatiana Jones. Tatiana was playing with her fish friends. Tatiana was waiting for her mother or Lacy to come and get her. **_

_**'Dj come on.' Tatiana said.**_

_**The fish she called Dj swam to her.**_

_**'Look at those man.'**_

_**Tatiana pointed to the 2 man **_**_above the water. She wondering why they were picking her up._**

**_'Hey Cyrus is this the right kid?' Dennis asked._**

**_'Positive. She's our new Baby.'_**

**_Tatiana looked at her new surroundings. She was trapped in something. To Tatiana it felt like a box. Tatiana banged on the box until they were gonna release her._**

**_'Let Tatiana out!' Tatiana yelled specking in the third person._**

**_Dennis pulled Cyrus to the side._**

**_'Cyrus I don't think she's dead.'_**

**_'What?'_**

**_'She doesn't feel like she was from Hell.'_**

**_'Umm.'_**

**_'Umm little girl what is your name?' Cyrus asked._**

**_'Her name is Tatiana Jones.'_**

**_'How old is she?'_**

**_'She's 7 years old.'_**

**_'Do you remember anything before we found you?'_**

**_'Umm let's see Tatiana and her sister Lacy had an argument about a boy named Steve. Tatiana thinks he is Alyssa's killer.'_**

**_Cyrus and Dennis walk away from Tatiana's box._**

**_'What is wrong with her?' Dennis asked._**

**_'She's just like The Lonely Baby when we met her.'_**

**_'So?'_**

**_'We have to make her suffer too.'_**

**_Dennis puts his left hand over his face wiping his sweat off._**

**_'Are you serious?'_**

**_'Afraid so.'_**


	3. Her Suffering

_**Misskeke: I do not own The Lonely Baby(Alyssa Carter). I do not own all 13 ghost either.**_

* * *

_**Dennis and Cyrus walk downstairs to the basement and talk to all the ghost including The Lonely Baby and The Mad Baby.**_

_**'Umm Tatiana do you remember anything before we met?' Cyrus asked.**_

_**'Tatiana was walking home and Steve drove her away.'**_

_**'Steve?'**_

_**'That's Tatiana's neighbor.'**_

_**'I see. Well this is your new home. Welcome The Mad Baby.'**_

_**'But Tatiana doesn't want to stay here she wants to go hone.' Tatiana said while banging on the glass.**_

_**'This is HER new home.'**_

_**cyrus walked away from Tatiana's box and stood in front of every ghost.**_

_**'I have another quest for you ghost.'**_

_**'You said that the last time and look were still here.' The Juggernaut said with a hard tone.**_

_**'But this time you have to succeed.'**_

_**'What is it?' The Lonely Baby asked.**_

_**'I'm glad you asked my Lonely Baby. I change my mind this one is for The Lonely Baby.'**_

_**'What is it? Any my names Alyssa.'**_

_**'You have to make Tatiana suffer and if you fail I will release all the ghost and they will make you and Tatiana suffer.'**_

_**'But I-'**_

_**'But nothing do as your told.'**_

_**Cyrus opened Tatiana's and Alyssa's box. Tatiana looked really scared. She didn't want to hurt anyone.**_

_**'Leave Tatiana alone.' Tatiana said with tears running down her face.**_

_**'Run.' Alyssa mouthed to Tatiana.**_

_**Tatiana followed Alyssa's wish.**_

_**'Hey Ally! Don't hurt her.' Billy yelled while banging on his box.**_

_**'You wanna help?' Cyrus asked Billy.**_

_**'Yeah!' Billy yelled in excitement and ran after Ally and Tatiana.**_

* * *

_** At home Lacy and her mother Juliet was siting on the couch watching homemade movies. It was mostly videos of little Tatiana. She was so adorable at her 5th Birthday Party. Lacy and her mother had given up on hope. They knew after Alyssa Carter went missing 6 years ago they would've had to keep an eye out for Tatiana but they failed her. Tatiana was gonna be 8 in one year and now she can't see that. Her life was over. No more presents for little Tatiana. She was only 7 years old. She was an innocent person. Why did the youngin die first. If Juliet could change time she would have gone back to 1 year ago to save her precious daughter. Lacy missed too. Even though she never got along with Tatiana because Tatiana annoyed her with specking in the Third Person. Tatiana was her only sister. Lacy never thought something like this would happen again. Tatiana and Alyssa were best friends. After Alyssa went missing Tatiana changed. That's mostly why Tatiana started talking in the Third Person. Alyssa gave Tatiana a Hello Kitty necklace and Tatiana gave her a Hello Kitty charm bracelet. Tatiana never took that necklace off after Alyssa was missing. Tatiana was sad to hear that people gave up on finding Alyssa. **_

* * *

_**As Tatiana ran into a hiding place she saw Alyssa run pass her.**_

_**'Alyssa!' Tatiana yelled.**_

**_Alyssa ran towards Tatiana to give her a hug. Alyssa missed her dearest friend and so did Tatiana. They both noticed that neither took off there necklace or charm bracelet._**

**_'Alyssa I missed you.'_**

**_'I missed you too.'_**

**_'What happened to you?'_**

**_'I don't know.'_**

**_'What do you mean you don't know?'_**

**_'I don't.'_**

**_'Alyssa why are we here?'_**

**_'I-'_**

**_Alyssa was cut off because Billy rudely interrupted them talking._**

**_'ALLY!' Billy yelled._**

**_Alyssa and Tatiana turned around to see an excited Billy._**

**_'Umm excuse me I have one question?' Billy asked._**

**_'What is it?'_**

**_'What's your name?'_**

**_'Tatiana Jones.'_**

**_'I'm Billy.'_**

**_'Can we be friends?'_**

**_'Sure why not.'_**

**_The three aegos held hands and walked down the hallway to an unexpected surprise._**

* * *

**_Lacy and Lucy(Alyssa's big sister) sat in Tatiana's room remanseing about there times together. The girls both missed the 2 little brats. If they could change time it would be to save there sisters._**


	4. What Happened To Us?

_**Misskeke: I do not own Alyssa Carter(The Lonely Baby).I do not own Billy and all 13 ghost.**_

* * *

**_Tatiana was walking home all by herself. She was scared because she noticed a white van drive up on her._**


End file.
